


Night Shift Blues

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After yet another stupid argument, Narue finally kisses Caleb. Short piece for a tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shift Blues

 

Caleb found himself all but crushed against the office wall, Narue’s pointed teeth dragging along his neck. A few minutes ago they’d been bickering about a droid, and now…

“It…wasn’t my fault,” Narue murmured between sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. 

“Shut _up,_ ” Caleb groaned. He didn’t _care_ whose fault it was anymore - even if he was sure it wasn’t _his._ He ran his fingers over the rounded gold horns almost lost in Narue’s hair. They were smooth and cool to the touch. It was only then that Caleb realised how badly he’d wanted to touch them during the last month. How badly he’d wanted to touch _Narue._

Evidently, the feeling was mutual.

Narue grasped a handful of red hair with one hand, and slid the other beneath Caleb’s waistband.

“Oh, _fuck…”_ He’d known Narue was good with his hands - he’d watched him  putting together intricate gadgets with _insane_ precision, but having the zabrak’s fingers wrapped around his cock was _rather_ different. 

“You’re _insufferable_ , you know,” Narue whispered, teeth gently grazing Caleb’s earlobe. 

“I know. You don’t seem to mind too much.” Narue pulled back for a moment, examining him with bright, yellow eyes. Caleb wasn’t sure if zabraks blushed, but his cheeks seemed a deeper shade of blue than usual. Narue leaned in to kiss him on the lips, surprisingly softly.

“Not _too much.”_


End file.
